


simbang gabi na naman.

by jotunhell



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Other, Romance, nonbinary represent!!, simbang gabi fic yeah boii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: Jose and Gael start a tradition right.





	simbang gabi na naman.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another simbang gabi fic. huehue. self-indulgent af and fluff for the soul. thanks for checking this out!

"Ate." If they ignore it hard enough, the voice would go away. Gael doesn't budge. "Ate Gelay!"

"Putangina—" Somehow the word sounds more threatening laced with sleep, Gael after all is at their worst during the first moments of being awake, but their sister is used to it by now. She stares them down, eyebrow raised. "Alas tres na. Nasa baba na si Kuya Jose."

 _Gago. Alas tres?_ Their body is heavy and the warm bed doesn't want them to go. And who are they to deny the demands of their soft and welcoming be— shit, Jose. The image of him all dressed and ready and wearing an irritated look flashes before them. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Gael moves and stumbles over to the bathroom, the house already humming with life with people getting ready for Misa de Gallo. "Tell him to wait fifteen minutes!"

After a quick wash, hissing at the cold water, and tugging on a sweater and pants, Gael's somewhat ready to face Jose. They get a look from their mom, one that Gael recognizes as her wondering what's going on in their head that made them go to church. Gael ignores it.

They head down the stairs and find Jose waiting on the couch, dressed handsomely in his jacket, blue polo shirt, jeans, and suede shoes. Unlike their horrible, unforgiving, imagination earlier, Jose's wearing a warm smile when he sees them. He stands and for a brief moment, Gael feels like they're walking down a church aisle towards him. At least that's what they think it feels; little excited, unable to rest easy until they're by his side.

They smile at him. "Hi."

"Hi," Jose smiles back and Gael suddenly doesn't regret getting up at 3 AM.

"Sorry late ako. I slept at midnight."

"Di na dapat ako magtaka." He shakes his head but the smile remains, fond now. "Buti naman at nagising ka."

"Nag promise ako di ba?"

The conversation cuts short when their mother enters, seeing Jose. "Ah, kaya pala gusto na nitong magsimba."

Gael forces themself not to roll their eyes. "Ma, mauna na kami ni Jose. He has a motorcyle."

"Hala sige. Dapat makikita ko kayo sa simbahan ha? 'Wag yung kahit saan saan."

"Opo, tita." But Gael's already grabbing Jose by the wrist and dragging him out of the house.

"Agang aga bad mood ka na."

"Bad mood ako kasi ang agang aga."

"Di ka talaga mahilig mag Misa de Gallo no?"

Gael purses their lips. Years and years of the same question had turned the shame that rises in their chest to awkwardness, which is, for them, quite the upgrade. "I want to try though. May not be religious but it's not like I'm allergic to church. Nakakawalang gana lang, lalo na yung pinapagalitan ka ta's sinasabihang demonyo kasi di makabangon ng nasa oras."

Jose nods, leading them to his ride. "Walang ganun ngayon."

They share a smile, a tiny one, under the light shades of dusk, and Gael wishes they could right a poem about it.

They climb on the motorcycle after Jose and wrap their arms around him, cheek pressed against his jacket. Jose tries to take a peek at them but keeps the smile to himself. "Wag kang matulog."

"Try ko lang."

Gael doesn't sleep. The smell of Jose's jacket keeps them awake. It's the kind of scent they don't want to miss out on.

"What about your brothers? Baka magtampo sila na ako ang kasama mo." They use this as an excuse to press themself closer to him.

Jose, on the other hand, leans back. A smile plays around his lips. "Okay lang. Nagpaalam naman ako. May ibang gabi pa naman eh."

He feels Gael nod.

"Basta sa 'yo lang 'tong gabing 'to."

The arms around him tighten assuringly.

***

There's always a different air when it comes to Misa de Gallo. Gael finds themself feeling all warm and safe, full of hope. They remember what their grandfather used to tell them about getting a wish granted if they completed all nine days. They haven't had a wish granted since they were twelve.

Gael takes a moment to stare at the twinkling lights and the numerous parols around the old church. It definitely makes the place look inviting at least.

"Okay ka lang?" Jose hums, patiently standing at their side.

"Hmn," Gael nods and lets out an exhale before going inside the church.

This is a new crowd for them. They look around and see people willing enough to lose sleep for tradition. Gael wonders which ones are actually willing and those who were just dragged out from their beds. Briefly, they also think of those who wanted to come but couldn't.

A rush of emotions has them overwhelmed. Gael blinks. Well, whoever's lucky enough to be here is here. That matters.

They're here. Jose's here. Gael's very thankful.

They slip their hand into his and Jose makes it easier by welcoming it, giving a light squeeze after.

"Hindi pa nga nag Ama Namin." There's a smile in his voice.

"Angal ka po?"

"Hindi naman, mamser."

Gael watches as Jose raises their entwined hands and plant a kiss on their thumb. It's a small and quick gesture but it's enough to push away any other thoughts and their world suddenly narrows down to nothing else but Jose Bernal.

The bells ring and it pulls Gael back to church. Probably for the best. There are other times to drown in those eyes.

Jose looks at them warmly and they stand with the others, paying attention as the mass starts.

***

"Mano po," they watch Jose take their mom's hand and press his forehead against it. It impresses her, of course. Gael knows she likes someone with manners.

"Ma, sasabay nalang ako kay Jose ha?"

"O sige, wag lang kayo magtagal ha. Mag ingat kayo." Well, someone's in a good mood. No snide comments or anything. Gael almost smiles.

"Kayo rin po!" Jose also waves goodbye to the two gremlins that are their sisters.

They both wave at him before shooting their sibling a sly grin. "Kuya Jose mag ingat ka!" One quips.

Gael really doesn't want to curse right after the mass. Instead, they narrow their eyes and Jose has to drag them away with a low laugh. "Halika na nga."

It's 4 AM and the air is still crisp, the city still asleep. Gael doesn't spare much attention to the peace and quiet, not when they're feeling alive. They're more fascinated with the christmas lights and kakanin.

"Mukhang masarap." Jose points with his puckered lips and Gael leaves him for the various and fresh kakanin.

Jose jogs up quickly though. "Ay grabe siya."

"Bibingka oh." Gael smiles. "You know, lolo used to buy a whole basket of that at the end of simbang gabi. Ayaw niya kasing nginangatngat namin yung ulam. Masarap naman kaya wala kaming reklamo."

Their smile turns wistful and Jose feels a tug at his heart. "Gusto mo ba? Tig-isa tayo."

They shake their head. "Dapat sa huli pa eh."

"Sige sige, ganito nalang... ililibre kita ng bibingka sa huling simbang gabi. Mas maganda siguro kung makumpleto mo. G?"

The playful glint in their eyes return and the many twinkling Christmas lights dull next to Gael's smile. Something warm and fierce settles in him. Jose knows he's ready to go through lengths just for Gael to keep that smile.

"G! Lagot ka, matakaw ako sa bibingka." comes the answer.

He laughs. "Kahit ilan pa 'yan, yakang yaka ko. Eh eto nalang munang puto kainin natin. Manang, magkano ba?"

***

They eat at Jose's motorcycle with Jose perched carefully on the vehicle, Gael standing in front of him. They manage to wolf down five putos each and Gael buys them a 5-peso coffee from one of those vending machines. By the time they're done, the sky is a pale blue, no stars in sight, and the sun is ready to greet them.

Gael stifles a yawn with the back of their hand and feels a tug at the hem of their sweater. They shuffle closer to Jose.

"Hatid na kita."

"It's a good start."

"Mhm?"

"Yung simbang gabi. It's a good start." Gael hums. "Thanks."

Jose's grin turns humble. "Kaya naman kumpletuhin di ba?"

"Kayang kaya." Before it ends, before they'd have to give Jose back to everyone else, Gael leans in and brushes their lips against his cheek.

Both of them freeze; Jose pleasantly surprised and Gael, not wanting it to end yet. They nuzzle his cheek and the boy wraps an arm around them.

The seconds stretch on to infinity and for now it'll have to do. Gael breathes softly, "Ihahatid mo ko?"

Jose nods, dazed. He straddles the motorcycle and soon the engine purrs to life. Gael takes their place behind him, arms tight around his middle.

The bells ring once more just as they leave— signaling another mass, another day. Gael sighs peacefully, ready to face it.


End file.
